Mew Catches the Flu
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: Mew is the living example that even the ancestor of all Pokemon can get sick. How will her friends try to cheer her up, and will she or her friends lose their sanity first?
1. Mew Gets Diagnosed

**A.N: I hope you like it! Mew, please provide the readers the disclaimers.**

**Mew: Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart does not own Pokemon nor does he make any financial compensation for this or any other stories he may write in the future. He says you need to also read "The World's in Your Hands" or "Mew's Hugging Problem" if you're bored.**

**GPS: No, I didn't say that they _need_; it's just a recommendation. (hugs Mew) :)**

**Mew: (hugs back) ^3^**

* * *

It was a surprisingly chilly day in early November in the fictional (in their universe) setting of Panama City, Florida and Mew had a day planned full of fun activities with her best friends Victini, Jirachi, and Lucario. Victini was her gal-pal and Jirachi and Lucario were the members of her dude crew. She removed the toasty warm quilt off her crib-sized canopy bed; of course they were both pink. She stretched out her tiny arms and decided to stop wasting time in bed and meet her friends.

"La-la-la-la-la- COUGH!" Mew began to sing before her throat had an unknown tickle in it. "OUCH!" she screeched in pain as she let out another cough that hurt her throat even more. "Why does my throat hurt?" D:

She placed a hand on her forehead and noticed that it was very warm, more so than it normally should be. So warm that she felt sweat escaping her microscopic pores and saturating her tiny hairs.

"COUGH! On second thought, I may have to tell the two of them that I can't come play today," said Mew as she floated back down into her bed and used telekinesis to cover her back up. She weakly clapped her hands together and her pink Singsam Universe s5 smart phone appeared. She pressed the buttons with her tiny 7 mm long fingers and called her best friend-Victini. It ringed for a few seconds until the fire/psychic legendary appeared on the Xtransceiver.

"Moshi moshi. Oh, hey, Mew, what's keeping you, girl?" said the cheerful fire Pokemon. "Lucario and Jirachi do not like waiting."

"Hey, Victini weenie bikini," said Mew with a couple of coughs. (She calls Victini that sometimes because the latter wears a polka dot bikini when they go to the beach. {Victini doesn't swim, she just plays in the sand.} Plus it rhymes. :D) "I don't think I can go outside and play today..."

"Awww, what's the matter?" said Victini with a frown on her face.

"I...am not sure..." said Mew slowly. "I may have a cold."

"It's always good to get a professional's opinion," said Victini. "I'll come over directly and have a friend look at you."

"Okay, bye," said the legendary kitten as she turned over in bed. She sneezed very loudly and moaned at the pain it created in her nose. "I wish I was outside instead of in here..." she muttered as she closed her eyes for a minute. About four minutes passed by and a knock was made on the front door. She used her psychic powers to open it since she knew it was Victini.

"Hey, Mew, I brought my good friend Chansey to check you out," said Victini as she and the egg Pokemon had a large leather Marry Poppins-like bag.

"Do you think -cough- this is something that will go away really soon?" asked Mew as Chansey got all the necessary items out of the bag.

"I need to do the essentials first before I can give a proper evaluation," said Chansey as she took out a wooden stick. "I'll need you to float for a second so I can get a look inside your throat."

Mew did as she asked and floated up a few feet in front of Chansey's face. The egg Pokemon pressed the wooden stick onto her tongue and took out a little flashlight.

"Hmm, your throat is agitated; have you been coughing a lot?" asked Chansey. Mew mearly nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna check your temperature." She put gloves on her curved arms and a mask over her mouth. She instructed Victini to follow suit to prevent the spread of germs. Mew put the fit-for-a-human-sized thermometer that she was given into her mouth. Beads of sweat were already appearing on her forehead as she held it under her tongue for about twenty seconds. Chansey took it gasped after she took it from Mew's mouth when it beeped.

"What is it?" said a worried Victini.

"She has a fever of 102.8 F!" said Chansey. **(in this fiction, Mew has the same temperature as a human at normal conditions)**

"Oh, no, that's terrible!" said Mew with a hoarse whisper as she balled her hand up to cover her coughing fit.

"Do you feel fatigue?" asked Chansey. The pink kitten nodded. "Body aching?" Mew waved her hand to indicate "sorta". She continued to ask Mew questions and Chansey shook her head with disappointment.

"What's the problem, Chansey?" asked Victini with a frown on her face.

"I'm afraid that Mew's come down with the flu," said Chansey. "She needs bedrest, plenty of liquids to avoid dehydration, and a cool compress to lower her temperature. It should last for about a maximum of two weeks."

Mew's blue eyes bulged at what she just said and frowned.

"Can she have visitors?" asked Victini.

"Not in this condition," said Chansey as she shook her head.

"Stand back, you two," said Mew. The two females took a few steps back.

"Are you gonna puke?!" screamed Victini in fear as she threw a small trash can onto Mew's bed.

"No, I'm gonna do this," she slowly clapped her hands a pink psychic bubble covered her crib. "Now nothing can get in or out."

"Okay, this arrangement is suitable for as many visitors as you want," said Chansey, "but remind them to wash their hands before they leave your house."

"Thanks, -cough, hack, cough- Chansey," said Mew weakly. Chansey smiled and bowed and left the house, leaving Mew and Victini alone.

"Well, I can get the gang to come here for moral support," suggested Victini, "and we can watch movies. Do you like that idea, Mew?"

"I'm gonna nap now, if you don't mind. I'll text you to come over later," responded Mew as she covered herself up with the quilt.

* * *

**A.N.: Well, what do y'all think? Mew requested via telepathy to send her "Get Well Soon" cards in the form of a review. Or vice versa.**


	2. The Help

**A.N. I don't own Pokemon. Enlighten the readers, Mew.**

**Mew: *snores and coughs then groans***

**GPS: :'c**

* * *

Mew opened her heavy eyes and looked around. She looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 10:48 a.m.; she originally woke up at 8, so she had gotten about two and a half hours worth of sleep. She used her telekinesis and brought the glass of water to her mouth.

"Ugh, I feel horrible," she said in a hoarse tone as she rubbed her eyes. "It would be one boring day if I am to just lie here alone. I better call someone to come over here, ASAP." She picked up her phone and dialed seven numbers really fast.

The phone ringed and the Pokemon on the other line picked it up. "Hello?" It was a male voice.

"Lucario..." said Mew with a hoarse voice. "I'm sick with the flu. Can you please come over?"

"I heard the news from Victini. Sure, I'll come over. What do you want me to do?" asked Lucario.

"Invite Victini and Jirachi, too. I don't wanna be by myself," said Mew as she coughed into the phone. "Bring some Blu-Rays over. You know I'll get bored by my lonesome." And with that, she pressed the button and her phone turned off.

Ten minutes passed and the doorbell rang. With a very weak telekinetic force, she unlocked it and they came inside.

"Hey, Mew, what's up?" said Lucario in his silky smooth voice. He actually played in a band and played a 1970's guitar.

"I'm sick," she said as she coughed at a surprisingly loud level from that tiny mouth of hers.

"You sure got some windpipes to produce a cough that loud," joked Jirachi as he went over to Mew's psychic pink bubble. He poked it and it jiggled and he giggled.

"Don't!" warned Mew as she flailed her arms around frantically. "You could rupture it if you do that and let the germs escape! And enter!"

Jirachi immediately stopped and apologized for his antics. Victini interrupted by saying, "Let's all watch a movie!" The other three agreed to this and she pulled out an array of Blue-Ray discs.

"I have an idea," said Victini. "Let's watch 'The Notebook'; that movie is so good."

"Ugh, no way!" argued Jirachi, "I'm not watching that cheesy movie that just turned 10 years old!"

"We can at least watch something like "The Help"; Emma Stone is an awesome actress!" said Lucario.

Reluctantly, everyone agreed upon this and the disc was placed into the machine and the television was turned on.

"Wait!" said Mew with a hoarse cough.

"What's wrong?" said Victini with a frown.

"I need something to eat before we watch," said the pink kitten.

"What do you want, best friend?" said Victini.

"I thought _I _was your best friend!" stated Jirachi to Victini.

"It doesn't matter!" replied Lucario. "What do you want to eat, Mew?"

"Chicken noodle soup," she said. The others nodded and commented that it would be an easy task for them.

"From scratch," she added. All three of them groaned and Mew rested her head on her pink pillow and continued to nap a bit.

"Well, let's just go ahead and get started with the soup," said Victini as they all three headed into the kitchen.


End file.
